User blog:Pinipy/Chatroom Policy
Chatroom Rules All Wikia Policies are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Assume Good Faith, Prohibited Content and Spelling & Grammar. #*Members are expected to treat others with respect and assume actions are for well intentions until proven otherwise (IE: Refusal to comply with rules when violations are brought to the individual's attention) #*Members are expected to use proper spelling and grammar to the best of their abilities. This means exclusive use of net-speak/chat-speak are forbidden (the occasional things like "lol" or "brb" is acceptable). #All are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Spoilers Policy. #*Role playing is permitted within the chatroom as long as they do not disrupt other discussions. #*Advertising is forbidden in the chatroom. You may offer URLs if people ask for a specific site type, but no recruiting. #*Please clear any spoiler conversations with the individuals in the chatroom beforehand, and warn individuals newly entering that spoiler material is being discussed. #No personal attacks (aka the No personal attacks Wikipedia Policy). #No disruptive behavior. IE: Spamming, flooding, linking to off-Warriors Wiki websites without permission, etc. #Chat contents should maintain no higher than a PG rating. As users younger than 13 would violate COPPA, and Anonymous members may not enter the chat, the G rating of the general wiki is raised for purposes of the chatroom. Crime & Punishment Process #User receives a verbal warning in the chat, politely explaining the nature of the problem and how to fix it. The user might also be eligible to receive a "kick" (an ejection from the chat that does not prevent return) as a form of warning. #If the user refuses to comply with requests to correct behavior the situation should be documented via screenshots of the appropriate section(s) of the chat (keep them, you may be asked to submit them as evidence at a later date). #If the warning limit is reached, the user in question will receive a chat-ban or a wiki ban, as described on the chart below. The individual issuing the ban should give a clear reason in the ban explanation, and place a detailed explanation on the page of the user in question that includes the length of the ban and why it was issued. Warning Limits & Appeal Limitations *'Abuse of others': **1 Warning **No appeals, except to attempt to establish an unfair verdict. **Punishment: Chat-ban & Ban from Wiki *'Chat-speak/Net-speak' **2 Warnings, 1 Kick **First instance result in a 1 week chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. **Punishment: Chat-ban *'Spoiler Policy Violation' **2 Warnings, 1 Kick **First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. **Punishment: Chat-ban *'Ratings Violation' **2 Warnings, 1 Kick **First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. **Punishment: Chat-ban *'Disruptive Behavior Violation' **2 Warnings, 1 Kick **First instance results in 1 month of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. **Punishment: Chat-ban *'User Requested Ban' **User requests to be banned by a chatmod. **Infinite. If you request a ban, you're gone for good. **Punishment: Chat-ban Sysops, Rollbacks & Chat Moderators These individuals have spoken up and stated that they are willing and ready to deal with chatroom Problems. Chatmods are automatically listed as a part of their duties for the flag. Sysops who wish to help need only add their names to join in. Category:Blog posts